Alyssa Hart
Alyssa Hart is a main Cure from Pretty Cure Animated. Her alter ego is Cure Nanoha. Appearance She has short dark brown hair that's to the nape of her neck and brown eyes. Her usual outfit is a white shirt, jeans, a gold locket around her neck, and pink and white sneakers. Her school uniform is a gold vest over a white dress shirt, a gold pleated skirt, white stockings and black Mary Janes. For P.E., she wears a white and orange t-shirt, shorts, socks and sneakers. Her sleepwear is a white pajama shirt and pants. Her swimwear is a blue and white one-piece swimsuit. Her formal wear is a white dress with short cup sleeves and white flats. For Princess day, she wears a more formal looking version of her dress with a longer skirt and strapped heels. For Halloween, she dresses up like Mabel Pines. As Cure Nanoha, her hair grows longer with spiked bangs in the back is pulled in twin tails held by white ribbons and her eyes turn dark blue wearing a blue and white short jacket with black lining down the sides of the sleeves with thick shoulder pads, a red chest bow clasped with her anime broach over a white and black vest, a white and blue skirt with lace around the edge, black fingerless gloves, black short socks, and white high-tops with gold laces with a blue square on the tops. Personality She is shy, kind, considerate, and has problems talking to guys no real reason she just severely shy around them but is getting better since half her team is boys. She loves reading and plays but is too nervous to try out for any of the plays at her school. Background When she was young she was, much like Dani homeschooled since her parents use to have jobs that required travel until they settled on Daybreak town and loved it and settled down getting new jobs. When she went to the academy she was very shy and somewhat bullied but soon found her first friend in Dani who spoke very little English but enjoyed her company and taught her English while she taught her the language she knew. Becoming Cure Nanoha Alyssa was becoming worried after hearing that there was a monster attack during the other day where Dani was heading home and ran to ask if she was alright. Before she could say anything Carmine popped out of her bag gasping for air from being quickly stuffed in the bag making Alyssa jump back a bit as Dani told her she would explain just not here. A little later, Dani explained everything and Alyssa listened trying to understand and agreed to keep her secret. But when they were done the world suddenly changed into a labrynth seperating the two leaving them separated as Alyssa made her way through finding Dani's bag with Dani collapsed and injured as she looked to see a witch animabuster as it started attacking Alyssa but tried to fight them off to save Dani when a glow appeared in front of her creating a broach a gold with a red gem in the middle as she transforms into Cure Nanoha and purifies the animabuster returning the girl back to normal and sending them back Etymology Alyssa...joy, great happiness Hart...It's another spelling for Heart. Nanoha...It's the main characters name from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Cure Nanoha